1 Week
by Pumpkin-Pie 4ever aka Lynn
Summary: There's only 1 week untill the Hogwarts Valentine's Day Dance and Ron is having trouble finding a date. So Fred and VioletO.C. decide to help him a little. Oh and there's a bet. Oneshot RL implied HHr


This is a shot little one-shot. Ron/Luna and implied Harry/Hermoine.

Disclamer- I do not own any Harry Potter charictors or the song "Can You Feel the Love Tonight". If I did I would be rich. But I don't, so I'm not.

POV Ron

1 week till Valentines' Day and, as if my life can't get worse, there's going to be a dance and I don't have a date. Oh No! Fred, George, and Violet are talking and I heard something about "messing with your brother's head", which means this is going to end badly for me, Percy, or, more importantly, ME! They're coming this way… with out George! Some luck for me.

"They're cute aren't they?" Violet said pointing to Harry and Hermoine.

"Ya everyone knew that they were going to get together" Fred said "Oh Ronnickins is upset."

Vi winked and sang" I can see what's happening."

"What?" I sound dumb.

"And he don't have a clue."

"Who?" Help! Me! Please!

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line…"

"Your trio's down to you!" They chorused. Make them stop Please!

"The sweet caress of twilight," Vi sang

"There's magic in the air," This is Hogwarts Fred

"And with all this romantic atmosphere…"

"Disaster's in the end!" Thank you for that breaking news guys.

Great there singing "Can You Fell the Love Tonight" that's going to be stuck in my head all day now! Now they have me thinking. I am in need of a date for the dance. I think in a way that they were trying to help me. Wait! They were, in there own crazy way…They just told me who I should ask!

"Willyougotothedancewithme?" I didn't know I spoke Too Much Caffeine.

"Pardon?"

"I said, Will you go to the dance with me?" Better spaces. I like.

"Yes that sounds like fun. When and where do you want to meet?"

"Umm… 6"30 outside the Great hall?" I am the master of spaces!

"OK see you then. Bye Ronald."

"Bye Luna."

In the Griffindor common room

"I have a date to the dance!" Classic case of open mouth and insert foot. Thankfully only Fred and Vi were there.

"7:30pm! I win! You owe me."

"Come on Vi" Fred's whining? Sweet!

"No way after 7:00pm on the same day and he has the date. Pay me!"

"Wait! He has to have the date with here or bet's off!" Fred's trying to get out of this? Even sweeter!

"FINE!" Vi adds sweetly, "Date with who Ron?"

"Luna," Like she didn't know.

"HA! You owe me!"

"Fine!" Oh Fred's mad. He hasn't lost a bet in years.

At the Dance POV Luna

"Oh Ronald! I like this song! Let's dance." He's blushing.

"I don't know how to slow dance." He says shyly.

"I'll teach you! It's easy. Look put one hand on my hip and the other holds my hand."

"Now what?"

"You lead silly. See you can slow dance."

"Ya I guess I can."

POV Ron

She's moving closer to me and I'm not nervous, surprisingly. Why did the song have to end now?

After the dance in the garden

"I had fun Ronald. Thank you for inviting me." Luna's smiling she has a great smile.

"I had fun to and you getting me to slow dance," we're laughing when "OOF!" I fall! Oh smooth Ron! Real smooth!

"Ronald are you ok?"

"Ya just tripped." She's sitting next to me and my mouth is getting all dry, "Youlookreallyniceinthemoonlight." REMEMBER SPACES!

"Pardon Ronald?"

"I said," Remember the SPACES! "You look really nice in the moonlight." Master of spaces once again!

"Thank you Ronald." We're moving closer together nerves don't fail me now.

"Would it be ok if…if I…I" Fail at talking to girls! Stupid nerves.

"If you?"

"If I kissed you?" Giggles! Bad sign! Abort Mission! Abort Mission! (Dork)

POV Luna

"Yes" That was sweet of Ronald to ask if he could kiss me. We're moving closer together, my heart's pounding, my hands are sweating. I've never kissed anyone before, our lips are almost touching and…Fireworks are going off.

POV Ron

We're kissing in the garden and fireworks are going off! Thank you Violet and thank you Fred! Where ever you are! Thank you! We stop kissing after what seems like forever, but in a good way. Forget good! A great way! Oh please don't let this be a dream! We're staring at each other. Is she ever beautiful in the moon light.

POV Luna

This just made my night go from good to great!

"Wow." That's all I can say.

"Wow what?" Ronald asks.

"This is how I imagined my first kiss." Almost said "our".

"The guy wondering if that was a good or bad "Wow"?"

"No. Being in the garden, fireworks, and a boy I really like." OOPS! Didn't want to say that last part.

"Well 2 out of 3 isn't bad." Ronald's so funny.

"No actually 3 out of 3. The garden, the fireworks, and you."


End file.
